


Human Experiences

by tortureheaven



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Controlling Edward Cullen, Dom Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, F/F, Human Bella Swan, Human/Vampire Relationship, Internal Conflict, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Out of Character Bella Swan, POV Bisexual Character, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Protective Edward Cullen, Sad Bella Swan, Sad Edward Cullen, Short & Sweet, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortureheaven/pseuds/tortureheaven
Summary: Alice has been hellbent, ensuring that Bella has as many human experiences as she can, from graduation parties to girly sleepovers. But she has a plan for the last sleepover ever in which Bella is human, unbeknownst to the eager girl.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Human Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Thanksgiving 💗

The sky twitched with orange tendrils on the horizon as the sun was well on its way to departing, and a mournful blue overtook the rest of it. The Cullen home was quiet and sleepy, though nobody slept and nobody was calm. Chirping crickets were the only ones who had the courage to make a sound.

Bella and Alice sat perched on the roof of the nineteenth century house, and nobody spoke. The graduation party that Alice had thrown her companion was over, and all the humans had left hours ago.

Well, except for one.

Alice knew why Bella so badly wanted to become immortal; she felt inferior to the rest of the Cullens — she was insecure. She was afraid that Edward would leave again because she was so helpless, so plain, compared to the rest of them. Bella didn’t have the natural glow, that strange emitting of light that all vampires had upon awakening, and she knew it.

But Edward thought she was the most beautiful creature in all the world, and Alice could definitely see why. Bella had a way about her, a quiet charm that some could see and some could not. It was subtle in the way it made one become attached to her, the shining of her dark hair and the naivety in her eyes. Her brown eyes, the color of mahogany, that knew so very little of this world and yet so much more than most of the humans who inhabited it. Bella was beautiful in her own mortal right, and Alice could see that.

She wouldn’t have that beauty for long. It would be replaced by a cold, vacant kind of charm that was much more alluring, albeit less inviting. That devastated Alice, because she adored the simplicity of it. Edward couldn’t control himself — he had to stop kissing Bella or else his impulses would take over, activated by her close proximity. Her blood. It smelled like cherries and surely would taste even better, and it made those with less self control totally mad, as proven by Victoria and her crew. But Alice had the self control, and what was it good for if she couldn’t have fun with it?

”Bella,” she broke the silence at last, turning catlike eyes towards the other girl.

”Yeah?”

”Are you ever fearful that you’re...missing out on some human experiences?”

Bella sighed. “You fear for that all the time. That was what the party was for, you know.”

”But do you?”

She waited a moment to ponder her answer, deciding what to say. “I never used to be. But after graduation I realized that there are some things I just can’t duplicate, some mortal things I’ll never get back, and I do think I’ll miss them. I’ll miss my family most of all, and knowing they’ll miss me too makes me ache. But I can’t change my mind — I don’t want to — I belong with you all.”

The answer made Alice contemplative and sad. “I wish we didn’t ruin your childhood.”

”No, no. This isn’t my childhood. I’m an adult now! I chose this and I chose you.”

Alice flicked her eyes to Bella; there was one good thing about the induced charm that vampirism gave a person, and it was that all humans swooned over them. It made them easy to control, even easier to seduce.

”There is one more human experience that I think I can give you,” she said with a grin.

Bella groaned. “We’ve done so much shopping, Alice.”

”No, it’s not that at all. This is something you probably would’ve experienced in college, and I don’t think you’ll have this opportunity again.”

Bella looked at her in puzzlement. That purity was what drew Alice in, that wonder only humans could genuinely feel.

For the first time, with Alice so near, Bella really took in all her features. She did look akin to a pixie or a fairy, something dainty and delicate. But she had tenfold the strength that Bella had.

Her perfect peony lips, her porcelain teeth, her small, soft nose. Most of all her eyes, which glittered an eerie streetlamp-esque color, especially so close. Bella was without a doubt totally in love with Edward, but she couldn’t help feeling a tingle with Alice here now.

 _Wait,_ Bella thought. _No, I’m not gay. I’m as attracted to Edward as I can possibly be, so why am I getting the same feeling now that I get when Edward is pressed against me?_

Their faces were inches apart now, eyes radiating from the glow of the sun. Alice said nothing more as she moved closer, shutting her eyes and finding Bella’s plush lips. She reached a hand around Bella’s back and gently took her arm so she could pull her downwards until her back hit the rooftop, all the while kissing her. The longer it went on, the stronger Alice’s kiss became. She had full control of herself, but she was thoroughly enjoying this too, having her tongue inside Bella’s mouth.

When she pulled away, Bella took in a large breath of air, looking up at the immortal with such icy shock.

”What are you—“

”Just enjoy it; don’t question it. I know that you liked it and that’s why you didn’t pull away.”

”Edward—“

”Is not here now; I am. He lacks the self control that I have...Bella.”

She leaned down and kissed Bella’s throat.

”I could make you feel things he is unable to give you.”

The words made Bella squirm, lighting a fire in her belly that she tried to hide. But there was no hiding it; Alice was attuned to every little twitch that Bella made. She took a piece of her long hair and twiddled it between her fingers.

”Alice,” Bella moaned. “I just...it’s not that I don’t want it, that’s not it at all. But I could never do that to Edward; he’d be devastated.”

Alice kissed her again, showing how dominant she could be when she wanted something. Bella did enjoy the taste of her, though she knew she shouldn’t. The vampire tasted like vanilla, soft and clean and sweet.

When she pulled away she was smirking. “Bella, baby, you forget I see the future, ad I know that you won’t be saying that for long.”

Abruptly she pulled away, standing up and leaving Bella laying. With the smile of a fairy she walked away, opening a hatch on the tiles that led to a staircase down into the attic. That was how they’d gotten up there in the first place.

She disappeared into the dark and left Bella alone in the twilight, wondering dizzily what was next.


End file.
